Are You Happy Now?
by Flores.De.Cerezo
Summary: ¿realmente eres Feliz? "No, No eres Feliz Rosie mira los hechos"-Me respondió una vocecita en mi cabeza, tal vez estuviera loca -Cállate-Pensé -Me haces sentir fatal.
1. My vida

_Rose Weasley POV_

* * *

><p>Miraba la ventana, eran la 2 de la tarde sin embargo afuera se desataba una tormenta, Veía con ojos perdidos la ventana. Pensaba que mi vida era feliz, creía las mentiras que me contaban, lo que mi madre me decía. ¿Pero era feliz? Todos lo creían así, sin embargo me daba cuenta de lo desgraciada que era ¿Era correcto que no llorara cuando era triste e hiciera parecer que estaba contenta? ¿Era correcto sentarse en una banca a leer en silencio mientras muchos niños pasaban jugando solo por que mi madre me lo ordenaba? ¿Era correcto tener clases individuales y en los tiempos libres repasar lo que me habían enseñado, a los 6 años? ¿Era correcto no demostrar mis sentimientos y ser seria durante mi vida? Yo lo creía al principio solo por que toda mi familia lo creía así.<p>

-¡ROSE, VEN A AYUDAR!-me grito mi madre desde la cocina

-¡Ya voy!-Le conteste mientras recogía todos los libros que me había dado mi madre y los guardaba

Al parecer le habían hecho otra fiesta de cumpleaños a mi prima, la consentida, la princesa Lily. Aquel día también era mi cumpleaños ¿Pero alguien lo recordaba? No solo mi padre y siempre se le olvidaba.

-Feliz cumpleaños-me dije -No pierdas los estribos Rose

En la mesa como siempre Lily era la que mas destacaba, con un vestido extravagante de color rosa y como siempre dando ordenes.

-¡NO, ALBUS DIJE QUE LAS FLORES IBAN EN LA MESA A MI DERECHA NO A TU DERECHA!-como siempre nos gritaba a todos- ¿¡ES QUE NADIE ME ESTA OYENDO! ¿¡NO PUEDEN OBEDECER UNA SOLA ORDEN!

-Lo intento, enserio Lily –Se disculpaba Albus-Pero es demasiado difícil

-¿¡ES DEMACIADO DIFICIL, QUE ES DEMACIADO DIFICIL!- Me escondí detrás de un florero grande, me daba la impresión de que mi prima iba a explotar-¿¡SABES LO QUE ES DIFIC! ¡ES DIFICIL ENCONTRAR UN HERMOSO VESTIDO QUE NO ME QUEDE COMO UNA…!

-Pero Lily te vez Hermosa-Albus trató de calmarla

-¿¡QUE ME VEO QUE!-Chillo Lily-¡ME VEO COMO…!

-¿Qué pasa?-interrumpió mi madre Hermione-¿Quién grita?

-Es Molly, Rose le piso el pie-mintió Lily recuperando la calma-Rose corrió y Molly estaba en el camino… ¿Verdad Molly?

-Claro-Molly le siguió la corriente intimidada-Ella iba corriendo y me piso el pie y grite

-¿Eso es verdad Rose?- Me pregunto mi madre enojada -¿Corriste?

Me acobarde, no iba a luchar por una batalla perdida

-Se iba a caer un florero-Mentí-y corrí para que no se callera

-Esta bien pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-me dijo mi madre mas calmada-Fred, Roxanne, George y Angelina llegaran dentro de minutos… de hecho… ¡ya llegaron!

En la sala habían aparecido 5 figuras sonrientes

-Traje a Teddie me lo encontré en el ministerio de magia estaba esperando a Ron y Harry-Explico George-Así que decidí que vendría con nosotros

-¿Ya llego Victory?-pregunto el metaformago

-Claro Teddy-Le contesto mi madre- Esta en la cocina

-¿y sus padres?-pregunto Teddie

-Se están instalando en el cuarto de huéspedes-Le contesto mi tía Ginny-Te quedaras a dormir en el cuarto de James y lo compartirás con James, Albus y Fred

-¿Fred? ¡Pero es muy inmaduro!-Se quejo Teddie-La ultima vez que dormí en la misma habitación que el, desperté con la cara pintada con el maquillaje de Dominique ¿Saben lo que es escuchar las risas de todos sin saber por que?

-¡Si tan solo te lavaras la cara!-Se burlo Victory apareciendo con guantes de cocina-tienes que admitirlo fue muy cómico, si hubieras visto tu cara de no saber nada…

-…Hubiera dado el grito al cielo-Termino el-¿no huele a quemado?

-¡El pastel!-grito Victory volviendo a la cocina

-por cierto ¿Cuándo irán a callejón Diagon? –pregunto distraídamente tío George

-Mañana -respondió mi madre-Tenemos que comprar todo para Hogwarts para Albus y Rose, acuérdate que en 2 días entran

-Tienes razón-Contesto tío George-de paso los acompaño casi no nos queda polvos flu

-pero hablando de otra cosa-interrumpió Ginny-¿Acaso no vas a felicitar a la cumpleañera?

Mi prima Lily que había oído toda la conversación se sentó en una silla a esperar.

-Hola-saludo tío George-¿Cómo esta la consentida?

-¿Qué me trajiste?-pregunto Lily interesada

-Malcriada-murmure

-una vuela pluma y un diario-Le contesto tío George-Para ser diario estaba bastante caro, pero todo por mi sobrina favorita

-Gracias tío-Agradeció Lily-es mejor que una caja de estampas por parte de Molly

Molly se mostro ofendida pero no dijo nada

-Ya esta el pastel-Dijo Victory con un pastel de chocolate en las manos

-¿Tiene chocolate?-Pregunto Lily

-¡No que va si tiene vainilla!-Contesto Victory irónica mientras dejaba el pastel en la mesa

Todos rieron menos Lily

-¿Qué tiene de gracia?-pregunto Lily

-Nada Lily, nada-Le respondió Albus

-¿Bueno vamos a comer o nos vamos a quedar a admirar el pastel y la comida?-Dijo mi padre interrumpiendo la conversación

-Ron tu solo quieres comer-Le reclamo tía Ginny

-Di lo que quieras enana-Respondió mi padre

-¡Ron, no seas infantil!-Lo regaño mi madre

-¡Es la verdad!

-¿Qué nada mas estamos admirando la comida?-Pregunto tía Ginny

-No, que estas enana-Le respondió

Ginni frunció el entrecejo

-¿Comenzamos?-Interrumpió tío George

-Claro-Respondió mi madre-Lucy, Roxanne pasen los platos y Louis, Domique pasen la comida

-¿Qué vamos a comer?-Pregunto mi padre frotándose el estomago

-comida, Ron –Le respondió tía Ginny

-¿Hay galletas?-Pregunto Lily

-Claro cariño-Le contesto tío Harry llevando un gran plato repleto de galletas

-¿Qué le paso en tu oreja, tío George?-Pregunto Lily interrumpiendo

Ante esto tío George le dedico una triste sonrisa

-Perdí mi lenteja, Lily-Contesto-La perdí

-¿Tu lenteja?-Pregunto desconcertada

-Lenteja, oreja ¿No lo adviertes…?

George dejo de hablar bruscamente y se hizo un incomodo silencio mis primos y yo al terminar de cenar subimos a las habitaciones de huéspedes

Yo era una niña de 11 años con grandes responsabilidades mi aspecto es de una "nerd" uso gafas y frenos (aunque no los necesito) tengo grandes ojos azules, soy alta y pelirroja pero a diferencia de mi familia mi cabello no es "Naranja" sino de un color "Rojo"

Esa noche no dormí bien ya que la pregunta de siempre volvió a ocupar mi cabeza;

¿Acaso eres feliz? "No, No eres Feliz Rosie mira los hechos"-Me respondió una vocecita en mi cabeza, tal vez estuviera loca

-_Cállate_-Pensé -_Me haces sentir fatal_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? les gusto no les gusto, acepto crucios y cualquier maldición. Opinen por favor y se salvara un pelo por cada comentario. (De mi gato)<strong>

_**Travesura realizada**_

_**Nox**_


	2. El callejón Diagon

_Rose Weasley POV_

* * *

><p>Estaba medio dormida comiendo mi desayuno, ese día iría al callejón Diagon a comprar todo lo necesario para mi curso en Hogwarts<p>

Mi hermano Hugo entro bostezado y tomando un sándwich del plato del centro de la mesa

-Creo que podría darte dinero como regalo de cumpleaños-Decía mi padre-como todos los años ¿Qué piensas Rosie?

-Como lo prefieras-Respondí, ahorraba todo el dinero de mis cumpleaños

-Bueno, terminen su desayuno-Nos indico mi padre -Nos iremos por medio de polvos Flu

Todos dijeron que si medio dormidos, en ese instante entro Ted que tenia la cara pintada con un marcador. le habían dibujado gafas redondas, una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo y un bigote.

-Victory tiene razón-comento tía Ginny entrando a la cocina-nunca te lavas la cara

-Creo que te lo puedes quitar-Dijo Hugo observando con atención a Teddie

-¡He! Yo no tengo bigote-Interrumpió tío Harry mirando a Ted

El callejón Diagon era un conjunto de tiendas mágicas donde se compraban desde dulces hasta escobas, también había diversos objetos hechizados (No por magia oscura) que hacían desde perforaciones (Píldoras acidas) hasta cosas que explotaban (Bombas Fétidas)

Estaba atareada me había pasado la mañana cargando las compras de mis primos hasta que habían llegado a La tienda de túnicas donde atendía una amable señora sonriente.

-Rosie, ve con tus primos yo escogeré las túnicas-Aviso mi padre

-Claro-Respondí mientras me salía de la tienda

Algo me llamo atención una joven de mi edad, pelirroja (que hasta podría ser mi prima) y de ojos castaños lloraba y gritaba para que unas jóvenes le devolvieran sus cosas.

-¡Déjame en paz Teodore!- Gritaba la joven-¡Deja mis cosas Noelia!

-Mira la bebe quiere sus cosas-Decía La tal Teodore de cabello negro -¡No te vuelvas a comer los libros Bryanna!

-No se comporten así con ella-Dijo malignamente una mujer apareciendo –Pero eso si niña ¡No les grites a mi hija y menos a su amiga! Y Querida, Teodore tienen la misma edad con unos meses de diferencia, Bryanna recoge tus cosas nos vamos

Cuando la mujer y las niñas se alejaron me acerque a ayudarle a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Cómo es que las soportas?-Le pregunte después de ayudarla

Ante mi sorpresa, sonrió.

-Solo tengo que pasar con ellas una semana al mes-Respondió.

-¿He?-Pregunte desconcertada-¿como?

-Resulta que mi Padre en un juicio gano mi custodia-Explico mientras ordenaba las cosas-Pero tengo que pasar una semana con ellas.

Iba a decir algo pero dos gritos interrumpieron "Bryanna, niña apúrate" y "Rose, ven aquí inmediatamente o serás severamente castigada".

-Supongo que te veré en el expreso de Hogwarts ¿o me equivoco?-Pregunto mientras se alejaba.

Asentí antes de echarme a correr hacia la tienda de túnicas. Cuando llegue, Lily estaba llorando para que le compraran un vestido.

-Pero Lily-Se quejaba tío Harry-Tienes el armario lleno de ellos.

-Pero son feos-Replico Lily poniendo cara de "Angelito"-y algunos ya no me quedan.

-Esta bien-Respondió Harry al ver la cara de suplica de Lily-Pero solo este.

Lily feliz entro con su padre a la tienda

-Rose, ven aquí vamos a la tienda de varitas de Ollivander-Comunico mi madre- me Iré con tu padre, ten el dinero, después de comprar la varita ve a la tienda de tu tío George

La tienda era una pequeña habitación donde atendía un amable señor que tenia muchas canas

-¡Baya si es la hija de los héroes del mundo mágico!-Saludo Ollivander caminando hacia el mostrador-Vamos a ver…

Ollivander saco una cinta métrica que me midió desde las orejas hasta los brazos.

-Pelo de unicornio y madera de pino, treinta y cinco centímetros quebradiza –Recito Ollivander, pero al levantar la varita Ollivander me la quito de inmediato.

-Pelo de cría de dragón y madera de roble, treinta y cuatro centímetros excelente para pociones-Musito, pero al igual que la anterior vez me la quito de inmediato

-tal vez… ¿será? Lo intentaremos-Decía Ollivander acercándose a una caja de varita-Centro de pluma de Fénix, fibra de corazón de acromantula, madera de sauce y cuerno de unicornio, treinta y nueve centímetros, flexible, hecha por duendes y excelente para casi todo.

Al sostenerla sentí un súbito calor, la varita lanzo chispas Plateadas cegadoras.

-Excelente, impresionante-Dijo Ollivander-una de las únicas 2 varitas hechas por Duendes.

-¿Cómo era la otra?-pregunte

-Centro de pelo de veela, fibra de corazón de acromantula, madera de sauce y cuerno de unicornio. Treinta y nueve centímetros, flexible y al igual que la tuya hecha por duendes-Ollivander tomo aire y prosiguió-Excelente para casi todo, casi idéntica a la tuya y pertenece actualmente al señor…

-¿Cuánto es?-pregunte interrumpiendo

-15 galeones, querida-Dijo Ollivander desilusionado al ver el poco interés que mostraba.

Page y me fui directo a la tienda de tío George todavía admirando mi varita era bonita, flexible y para mi sorpresa, tenia grabado mi nombre. Al entrar fui a buscar a mis padres y al encontrarlos nos pusimos en marcha hacia mi casa.

Rose dejé tus cosas arriba de tu cama-me dijo mi madre-Guárdalas y baja a cenar

Entre a mi cuarto y cerré, ordene mis cosas; metí mis libros, las túnicas, 5 pijamas, 5 tinteros, 10 plumas, mi varita, un caldero, ingredientes de pociones, una balanza, etc. Y cuando baje a cenar ya había oscurecido.

-A Lily le compraron un vestido precioso-Decía mi madre

-¿El mofafo?- Preguntó mi padre con la boca llena-fi lo fi estafa offible

Cuando termine de cenar, lave los platos y subí a mi habitación donde me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama.

A la mañana siguiente comenzaría mi estancia en Hogwarts y podría por una vez alejarme de mi familia y dejar de ser presionada y como la anterior noche me pregunte lo mismo.

¿Acaso eres feliz?"_No, pero puedes cambiarlo"_-Respondió una vocecita en mi cabeza y soñolienta me dormí. Después de todo, mi vida no era tan mala.

* * *

><p><strong>Acepto todo tipos de maldiciones y todo tipo de torturas muggles.<strong>

_**Travesura realizada **_

_**Nox**_


	3. Kings Cross

General POV

* * *

><p>-¡Rose apúrate! ¡Llegaremos tarde!-Le grito su madre en la puerta<p>

Rose bajo corriendo. Cuando subió al coche con su baúl se emociono; tenia la oportunidad de no ser una Gryffindor y ser alguien mas que el títere de su madre.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Kings Cross se dividieron en parejas para pasar por la barrera. Albus platicaba alegremente con Rose pero ella no le presto atención alguna.

Los Waesley y los Potter ignoraron las miradas curiosas de los muggles, pues además de llamar la atención por las indignadas lechuzas les parecía extraño ver a un grupo de personas con túnicas.

-…Es obvio que nos va a tocar en Gryffindor –Dijo Albus convencido corriendo para pasar por la barrera- o al menos a mi

Rose no le presto atención y con la ayuda de su padre subió su baúl a el tren, con la condición que después lo pondría en un compartimiento.

-No te acerques a Malfoy-Le ordeno su padre-Y gánale en todos los exámenes, suerte que sacaste la inteligencia de tu madre.

-¡Ron, por dios!

Rose los ignoro y se subió corriendo, con una mano se despidió.

Rose arrastro su baúl buscando un compartimiento vacio, todavía había mucha gente en el pasillo.

-¡He!-dijo en modo de saludo una chica pelirroja de ojos castaños acercándose a Rose-Tu nombre es Rose ¿no?

-Si –respondió Rose y después agrego-y tu eres Bryanna ¿no?

Bryanna asintió sonriente, mientras Rose la seguía arrastrando su baúl.

-y el es…-Dijo Rose dudativa señalando a un chico rubio y de ojos grises que estaba de cabeza en el compartimiento intentando que una rana de chocolate entrara a su boca

-Scorpius-Contesto Bryanna invitando a entrar a Rose, y añadiendo en un susurro-Ten cuidado es un inmaduro

En ese momento Scorpius se cayó aplastando su rana de chocolate.

-¡Que lastima, era la ultima que me quedaba!-Se quejo levantándose

Bryanna soto una carcajada y Scorpius al notarlo frunció el entrecejo.

-¡He! No es divertido-Reclamo Scorpius

-No pero es muy inmaduro-Dijo Rose Fríamente metiendo su baúl en el compartimiento

Scorpius sonrió.

-¿Cuándo pasa el carrito de dulces?-Pregunto distraídamente Bryanna

-Como en media hora-Respondió Scorpius sentándose

-Creo que va a tardar mucho-Dijo Rose también sentándose

Se quedaron callados unos minutos.

-¿En que casa creen que queden?-Interrumpió Rose rompiendo el silencio

-En Slytherin, obviamente-respondió Scorpius

-A mí en Gryffindor o en Ravenclaw-Dijo Bryanna

-A mi en Gryffindor -Dijo Rose dudativa –Al menos es la tradición de los Waesley

-¿Qué pasa si quedas en otra casa?-Pregunto Bryanna

-Me matan-Dijo Rose pensativa

-¿Que pasa si repruebas?-Pregunto otra vez Bryanna

-Bailan en mis cenizas- Respondió Rose

Scorpius se acomodo y se quedo dormido y Rose y Bryanna se quedaron platicando sobre cosas comunes; cosas de muggles "¿Cómo es que utilizan el feléfono?", también sobre los profesores de Hogwarts "Oí que hay una loca que parece insecto gigante", sobre el bosque prohibido "Creo que hay centauros", La directora "Dicen que es muy estricta".

Rose se enfrasco en la lectura de _Hogwarts una historia_ al poco tiempo el tren comenzó a moverse, Rose miro por la ventana donde ahora se veía flores de colores. Volvió a ver a Bryanna y a Scorpius que se habían quedado dormidos, Rose suspiro y abrió la ventana sintiendo la brisa del viendo sobre su cara, el tren paso sobre una piedra y a Rose se le cayeron los lentes por la ventana.

Definitivamente iba ser un año duro.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal estuvo? Pongan comentarios por favor se los ruego y pondré una carita feliz por cada comentario :D <strong>

**Travesura realizada**

_**NOX**_


	4. La seleccion

Rose despertó a Bryanna y a Scorpius al llegar a su destino y se apresuraron a bajar del expreso. Comenzaron a platicar sobre Hogwarts y las asignaturas, Scorpius se mostraba emocionado por las clases de vuelo y pociones: Las 2 materias que Rose odiaba.

-¿No te gusta el quiddich?-Pregunto Scorpius sorprendido mientras atravesaban lo que parecía un bosque con arboles tupidos de ambos lados-¡Debe ser una broma!

-No es que no me guste-Comenzó Rose sonrojándose, para después soltar- Lo odio no le encuentro sentido y… también odio pociones.

-¡Vamos chicos!-Intervino Bryanna subiendo a un bote del lago y ayudándolos a subir-no pueden pelearse

Demasiado tarde, Scorpius comenzó a pelear con Rose por haber dicho que odiaba sus 2 asignaturas favoritas e ignoro el "_hoooooo" _de los demás cuando vieron el castillo.

-¡Maldita sea, Malfoy, solo no le encuentro sentido!-Le grito Rose roja y llamando la atención de los demás-¿¡Están difícil de entender!

-¡Pero no entiendo por que no te gusta!-Le grito de vuelta el oji-gris -¡Es lo mejor que hay en el mundo!

-¡Tal vez si pensaras en alguien que no seas tu…!

-¿¡Que me estas queriendo decir Weasley!

-¡Que eres un imbécil inmaduro!

-¿¡Quién lo dice!-Grito Scorpius sin pensarlo-¿Una Sangre sucia…?

Rose no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que Scorpius cayo al agua, el alma se le cayo a los pies ¡Había hecho magia accidental! Rose empalideció de miedo.

-¡Malfoy! Lo lamento mucho-Se disculpo Rose Tratando ayudarlo sin embargo Scorpius la tiro al agua-¡Que te pasa idiota!

-Venganza, Weasley-Dijo Scorpius con odio- Es lo único que pienso

Rose nadando le aventó toda el agua que pudo para dejarlo empapado completamente.

-¡Mierda, Weasley!-Protesto Scorpius subiendo al bote-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Venganza, Malfoy-Dijo Rose imitando a Scorpius y subiendo también el bote-¿No es lo que dijiste?

-Pero eso solo funciona en mi-Dijo Scorpius con arrogancia

Bryanna estaba sorprendida por el vocabulario de los 2 y se había quedado callada viendo como Scorpius y Rose se tiraba al agua y se insultaban, decidió que era tiempo de intervenir, sino terminarían matándose.

-¡Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín! ¡Dejen de pelearse!-Exclamo Bryanna Scorpius soltó una risota ante lo dicho por Bryanna y se apresuro a convertirla en una tos-¡No es gracioso Scorpius!

En ese momento el bote se quedo a las orillas del lago permitiéndoles bajar, Rose y Scorpius todavía chorreaba de agua y se seguían insultando, para los dos les pareció divertido.

-¡Eres un idiota, Malfoy…!

-¡Señorita Weasley!-Interrumpió la profesora McGonagall molesta-¿Qué significa esto?

Rose empalideció de nuevo y puso una cara inocente para después tratar de controlar su temperamento y mentir.

-Malfoy, Me ha dicho _Sangre sucia _y me a tirado al agua…-Comenzó Rose arrugando levemente la nariz y eligiendo sus cartas con cuidado -…Yo le e tirado al agua y me ha comenzado a insultar.

_Primera mentira y Verdad a medias_-Pensó Rose cruzando los dedos, después de todo nunca creerían que ella había mentido. Scorpius la miraba sorprendido por su facilidad de mentir y lo creíble que había sonado.

-¿Eso es vedad Sr Malfoy?

-No-Contesto Scorpius indignado

-¿Usted la llamo _Sangre Sucia_?

-Si, pero…

-¿Usted la tiro al agua?

-Si, pero…

-¿Usted la a insultado?

-Si, pero…

-¿La señorita Weasley le a tirado al agua?

-Si, pero…

-No hay nada que decir …

-Pero…

-Sr Malfoy-interrumpió de nuevo-Esta retrasando a los demás

Scorpius frunció el ceño y se limito a maldecir por lo bajo y mirar con odio a Rose que se partía de risa, su expresión cambio de odio a ternura al ver a Rose riendo, le pareció linda su sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que nunca le había prestado atención. Ahora que la veía detenidamente y sin la expresión sombría se dio cuenta de que era bastante guapa. Se quedo un rato mirando como reía y trato de memorizar los detalles que pudo: tenia grandes ojos azules que le hacían parecer mas pequeña, una pequeña nariz respingona, pecas debajo de los ojos y en la nariz que le hacia parecer inocente y unos labios finos color cereza, su cabello suelto con risos incontrolables y esponjados le recordó a las manzanas debido a su color…

-¡Albus! ¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto Rose sacándolo de sus pensamientos y dirigiéndose hacia un niño de cabello negro azabache y despeinado que tenia la cara verde-¿Qué paso?

Albus abrió la boca para contestar y Rose deseo no haber preguntado por que vomito en las escaleras, mientras Rose lo calmaba y le decía que fuera con algún profesor para que le diera alguna poción para el mareo se dieron cuenta de que eran los últimos ya que los demás ya estaban entrando y se apresuraron a entrar siguiendo a los demás e ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de la Profesora McGonagall.

-¡He! ¡Parkinson!-Grito Scorpius corriendo hacia Bryanna, esta frunció el entre cejo ante la mención

-¡No me llames por el apellido!-Reclamo enojada

-Lo lamento, Parkinson-Respondió sacudiéndose como perro para quitarse el agua-Se me había olvidado que odias tu apellido.

Rose la miro con curiosidad y decidió preguntar.

-¿Tu hermana es Noelia?

Bryanna arrugo la nariz y se apresuro a contestar antes de que Scorpius lo hiciera por que este ya había abierto la boca.

-No es mi hermana al menos no de sangre, es mi hermanastra, mi padre murió cuando tenia 5 meses y mi madre murió cuando yo naci, mi padre pensó que yo necesitaría una madre así que se comprometió con Pansy pero murió enfermo después de estar comprometido 2 meses, ella se quedo con mi custodia como era de esperar y me dio su apellido

-Pues al parecer no te tienen mucho cariño-Dijo Scorpius en tono burlón y ante la mirada de Rose y Bryanna se apresuro a añadir-Al menos eso digo-y no dijo nada mas

Rose se dio cuenta de que estaban en el comedor de Hogwarts y se fijo en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde sus primos le sonreían y le guardaban un lugar al igual que a Albus, se le revolvió el estomago y decidió prestar la atención a un viejo sombrero que entonaba una canción, ni siquiera sabia lo que decía solo capto pocas palabras como; astucia, Helga y inteligencia, al poco tiempo la profesora McGonagall comenzó a mandar a los alumnos a las casas.

-Goyle, Rufus

-¡Slytherin!

-Goyle, Teodore

-¡Slytherin!

-Vane, Missy

-¡Gryffindor!

-Malfoy, Scorpius

-¡Slytherin!

-Parkinson, Bryanna

-¡Slytherin!

Rose aguanto la respiración mientras Bryanna parpadeaba confundida y se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Scorpius que le daba palmaditas en la espalda contento.

-Parkinson, Noelia

-¡Slytherin!

-Bones, Leila

-¡Gryffindor!

-Wishes, Jake

-¡Hufflepuff!

Rose se dejo de escuchar los nombres y fijo su vista en su primo que tenia todavía la cara verde, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y no exactamente por el agua que tenia todavía.

-Potter, Severus Albus

-¡Slytherin!

Todo el comedor aguanto la respiración. Albus se quito el sombrero y tan solo dio unos pasos cuando vomito, el comedor estallo en carcajadas mientras los profesores se apresuraban a conducir a Albus a la enfermería.

-Weasley, Rose

Rose avanzo hacia el sombrero y evito el vomito del piso, se puso nerviosa al ver a sus primos mirarla fijamente como si esperaran que un dragón se la comiera. La profesora McGonagall se le acerco con su típica expresión severa y le coloco el sombrero que le tapaba los ojos, se sobresalto al oír una voz en su oído.

-_Mmm…¿Otro Weasley?¿No?_

_-Si_

_-Sin embargo, una mentirosa experta y con soluciones rápidas_

_-¿Que?_

_-Valiente y leal, un Gryffindor es lo que veo_

_-Gryffindor no…_

_-¿No? también veo Astucia y orgullo, una Slytherin podrías ser…_

_-¿Slytherin?_

_-…Justa y trabajadora, una Hufflepuff también…_

_-¿Hufflepuff?_

_-…Inteligencia, sabiduría y una mente dispuesta ¿Tal vez Ravenclaw?_

_-¿Ravenclaw?_

_-…¿Pero en que casa te pondré?..._

El sombrero seleccionador por fin decidió y abrió la boca para dar su veredicto final…

**Acepto tomatazos y crucios**

**Travesura realizada**

_**Nox**_


	5. Un desastroso dia

General POV

Rose se despertó sudando, por un momento pensó que seguía en su cuarto y en cualquier momento su madre la llamaría para desayunar, luego recordó con amargura que no estaba en su casa y sus padres la ignoraban. Una oleada de miedo le paso por los ojos recordando en que casa había quedado, seguramente le mandarían un vociferador o simplemente se dedicarían a decir que no tenían una hija ¿Qué pensaría de su hija al saber que había quedado no había quedado en Gryffindor?

Rose estornudo, y maldijo en voz baja a Scorpius.

-¡Rose! ¿Que haces despierta a las 5 de la madrugada?-Pregunto una joven soñolienta de pelo rizado, castaña y de ojos color castaño claro

-Nada, vuelve a dormir Melissa-Dijo Rose severamente

-¡No me llames Melissa!

-¡Shhhhhhhh! ¡Cállate Mel! ¡Vas a despertar a Liana…!

-¿Quien me llama?-interrumpió una voz en una maraña de pelo amarillo chillón (Rubio) y de ojos azul fuerte

-¡Chitón! Vas a despertar a Nelly-Reprendió Rose molesta-¡Genial lo ultimo que me faltaba

-No te preocupes Nelly duerme como un tronco…

-¿Yo que?-Pregunto otra joven de pelo color zanahoria y ojos verde pasto

-"Nelly duerme como tronco"-Imito Rose molesta

-yo no tengo la culpa de que tu gemela malvada tenga el sueño ligero-Se defendió la castaña

-¡No me parezco a Rose!-Interrumpió Nelly

-¡Nelly tiene razón!-Apoyo Liana

-¡Cállate Lía!-Replico Melissa-¡No es tu problema!

-¡Tampoco el tuyo!

Rose Gruño y se tapo la cabeza con su almohada, sus compañeras de habitación siguieron peleando por una hora, mientras Rose trataba de ignorarlas y se tapaba los oídos ante sus gritos.

-¡Me canse! ¡Estoy harta!-Grito Nelly perdiendo los estribos y levantándose de su cama- ¡Piensen lo que quieran!

Nelly se dirigió con dignidad a las escaleras y bajo hacia su sala común.

-¡Genial! ¿Viste lo que hiciste Mel?-Dijo Liana molesta-¡Voy a buscarla!

Liana se levanto de la cama y se vistió, después bajo las escaleras buscando a su amiga Nelly. Ante esto Melissa rio de buen humor y se dirigió a Rose que se tapaba la cara con la almohada.

-¡Nelly, bajo en pijama!-Exclamo Melissa riendo

Rose reprimió un sonrisa para después quitarse la almohada de la cabeza.

-Estúpida Melissa-Murmuro Nelly saliendo de su sala común-¡Eh! ¡tu! ¡no huyas!

Nelly le gritaba a un compañero que estaba saliendo de la sala común, sin embargo este huyo al saber que se refería a el.

-¡Cobarde!-Le grito enojada

Apresuro el paso sin rumbo mientras subía y bajaba escaleras que se movían, a menudo preguntaba a los retratos pero estos solo conseguían confundirla mas. De repente choco con un chico.

-¡FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS!-Le grito Nelly furiosa al chico que la miraba sorprendido y después murmuro caminando hacia otro pasillo-idiota

Se sorprendió al encontrar que en el pasillo que había escogido no había salida, y se apresuro regresar hacia al pasillo donde se encontraba el chico.

-¿Te perdiste?-Le pregunto el chico

Ella volteo a verlo: El chico tenía ojos verdes esmeraldas y el cabello negro azabache y muy desordenado.

-¡No, que va!¡Solo paseaba para ver si me encontraba a algún muerto!-Exclamo sarcástica-Quítate, chico necesito encontrar mi sala común

El bufo molesto

-Sabes, tengo nombre-Dijo molesto-Me llamo Albus

-No me interesa, chico-Replico mirando hacia otro lado

Albus miro la cara de su muy poca simpática acompañante: tenía ojos verde pasto y era pelirroja, tenía su cabello enmarañado y enredado, también andaba en pijama.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?-Le pregunto Nelly sarcástica al sorprender a Albus mirándola-Sabes, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que lárgate

Albus le miro burlón, era obvio que necesitaba ayuda. Decidió ayudarla para que llegara a su sala común.

-¿Cuál es tu casa?-Le pregunto dispuesto a ayudarla

-Ravenclaw- Respondió molesta-Quítate, chico

Albus se sorprendió, no tenia aire de una Ravenclaw después al ver que la chica se alejaba y subía por una escalera se apresuro a ofrecer su ayuda.

-¡He! ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Nelly le miro con cara de pocos amigos y para su sorpresa le contesto.

-Si-Mascullo molesta

Albus sonrió ante la respuesta

-Deja de verme como idiota y apresúrate-Le dijo molesta y ante lo dicho Albus se sonrojo-¿Vas a venir o te vas a quedar parado ahí como imbécil?

Albus se sonrojo aun más y se apresuro a seguir a la chica mal humorada que corría escaleras arriba dejando a Albus atrás.

-No me as dicho tu nombre-Le dijo Albus conduciéndola por los pasillos

-¿Acaso te voy a ver de nuevo?-Le pregunto Nelly enfadada y ante la mirada de Albus respondió-Nelly

-Que bonito nombre-Comento Albus distraído

Nelly se sonrojo violentamente y se enfado aun más.

-No tanto como Albus-comento sarcástica

Albus se sonrojo como un tomate y apresuro el paso.

-¿En que casa dijiste que estabas?-Pregunto tratando de cambiar la conversación

-Ravenclaw, Chico-Contesto siguiéndolo

-¡Me llamo Albus!

-Di lo que quieras, chico-Contesto a drene para que Albus se enojara

Albus se enojo y no volvió decir ni una palabra durante el trayecto. Nelly se detuvo ante una puerta de madera envejecida sin picaporte ni cerradura pero provista de una aldaba de bronce con forma de águila. Nelly tendió su mano y toco la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que muchos magos no comprenden?-Pregunto con voz suave y musical el águila abriendo el pico

-Hum… La lógica-Contesto Tranquila

-Correcto

Nelly se detuvo antes de entrar en la puerta y se volvió hacia Albus.

-Gracias-Le dijo

Albus abrió la boca para contestar pero Nelly le dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió rápidamente por la puerta dejando a Albus petrificado.

Rose se vistió con su túnica de Hogwarts mientras platicaba con Melissa, se vieron interrumpidas pos Nelly que entraba en la habitación sonriente.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Melissa al ver el estado de animo de Nelly

-Nada, no paso nada

Melissa solo sonrió y se apresuro a decirle a Nelly que se cambiara y se peinara para bajar al comedor para los horarios de sus clases.

-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto Rose de repente

Melissa miro el reloj de su muñeca y sonrió.

-Las 7 de la mañana

Rose bufo y se dejo caer sentada en su cama mientras se trenzaba su cabello y lo ataba con un listón azul.

-¡Lista!-Dijo Melissa

Después de unos minutos Rose, Nelly y Melissa caminaban camino al comedor, de repente oyeron una voz detrás de ellas.

-¡Nelly!-Grito Liana llamando su atención

-No hagas tanto alboroto, Lía-Le advirtió Rose

Liana ahogo a Nelly con un abrazo y se volvió hacia Melissa

-¡Discúlpate con Nelly!

-¡Cállate Lía, Nelly ya lo olvido! ¿Verdad Nel?

-¿Que?

-¿Lo vez, Lía?

Rose rodo los ojos y se dirigió al comedor dejando a sus compañeras atrás, Melissa la alcanzo algo molesta.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué me as dejado con ese par de locas?

-Por que me dan dolor de cabeza-Contesto Rose simplemente

Melissa rio y al poco tiempo se le unieron Liana y Nelly. Rose suspiro resignada, y se dirigió a la profesora McGonagall que entregaba los horarios de clase.

-¡He! ¡Rose!-Le grito Bryanna

Rose volteo y no pudo evitar gruñir molesta al ver a Scorpius junto a Bryanna.

-¿Te has dado cuenta? ¡Nos toca juntas historia de la magia y pociones!-Comenzó Bryanna dando satitos emocionada

Scorpius estornudo y le dirigió una molesta mirada a Rose, esta en cambio le sonrió encantadoramente al ver a Scorpius con gripe.

Bryanna bostezo.

-Nos vemos-se despidió arrastrando a un sorprendido Scorpius a la mesa de Slytherin

Rose suspiro apesadumbrada y miro su horario después de repasarlo levanto la mirada para ver a Nelly, Liana y Melissa peleando de nuevo, la pelea de hoy; Si Liana era rubia natural.

-¡Simplemente no puedes se rubia! ¿Has visto a tu madre? ¡Tiene el cabello negro!

-¡Por que se pinta el cabello!

-¡A lo mejor es al revés!

-¡Eh! ¿Han visto con quien compartimos clases?-Interrumpió Rose

Las 3 miraron sus horarios y abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡Se supone que los Gryffindors compartían las clases con ellos!

-¡Es una injusticia!

-¡No puede ser verdad!

Rose se masajeo las sienes tratando de tener paciencia, después se volteo hacia ellas y las arrastro hacia Pociones ignorando sus protestas. Una vez en el salón se sentó junto a ellas tres, atrás de Bryanna, Scorpius, Una chica de cabello negro que no conocía y Albus…

Rose se sorprendió durante un momento y estuvo apunto de llamarlo pero después decidió que era una mala idea y decidió ignorar a su primo que parecía algo deprimido, mientras tanto Bryanna trataba de meterlo en todas las conversaciones posibles.

-¿Te gusta el Quiddich, Albus?-Le pregunto Bryanna

Albus levanto la vista por primera vez y sonrió.

-Me encanta-Afirmo

-Pues yo conozco a personas que no les gusta-Dijo Scorpius elevando la voz para que Rose lo escuchara

Rose se sonrojo y miro a sus compañeras para ver si lo habían escuchado, sin embargo Rose vio con alegría que se estaban peleando…otra vez.

Horace Slughorn (Profesor de pociones) entro en el aula corriendo. Durante un momento revolvió sus cosas y comenzó a escribir una poción en la pizarra.

-Déjenme presentarme- Comenzó el profesor –Me llamo Horace Slughorn y seré su profesor de pociones, hoy comenzaremos con la curación de Forúnculos, una poción sencilla y eficaz, la receta esta en la pizarra, pueden trabajar en parejas.

Hubo un pequeño alboroto, al final Rose termino compartiendo un caldero con Nelly, Melissa con Liana, Scorpius con la chica de cabello negro y Bryanna con Albus. Rose comenzó a pesar la ortiga seca de mal humor mientras Melissa platicaba sobre su viaje a Italia. El caldero de Rose y Nelly se torno de un rosa chicle mientras el de Scorpius se torno de un lila perfecto, Rose lo miro con odio.

-¡Miren la poción del Sr Malfoy y la Srta. Bulstrode!-Exclamo de repente el profesor Slughorn-Si se dan cuenta le han puesto colas de salamandra y menta para contrarrestar los efectos secundarios ¡10 puntos para Slytherin!

Los Slytherin sonrieron y les dirigieron miradas de agradecimiento mientras Scorpius se mostraba orgulloso y Bulstrode se ponía colorada, en cambio los Ravenclaws los miraban con odio. El caldero de Melissa y Liana que se había tornado de color verde mohoso, exploto, embarrando a todos los que estaban cerca. Rose como reflejo salto hacia adelante cayendo en la banca en medio de Bryanna y Scorpius, Nelly no tuvo tanta suerte; su cara se había vuelto amarilla y el cabello de un horrible verde.

La poción también había alcanzado a Bulstrode que tenía la cara verde, el profesor de pociones condujo a unos a la enfermaría e instalo a Rose (Para su desgracia) junto Scorpius compartiendo su caldero.

-¡No Weasley, los pedazos de cuernos deben coserse a fuego lento no a fuego alto!-Le reclamo Scorpius enojado

Rose algo irritada hecho los cuernos como estaban a la poción, Scorpius bufo al ver que la poción se tornaba rosa mexicano e intento arreglarla.

-¡Weasley, pon atención a las instrucciones!

Scorpius le grito, reclamo, regaño, durante toda la clase mientras Rose arruinaba la poción que era un desastre y se había tornado de un horrible verde moco, al final la poción exploto, Rose y Scorpius saltaron hacia atrás tirando la poción de Noelia Parkinson y causándole ronchas, Noelia tiro la poción de Theodore Goyle y este aventó la poción por error de una chica de cabello castaño.

Todos terminaron manchados de poción menos Rose y Scorpius que gracias a sus reflejos esquivaron las pociones derramadas en el piso, el profesor Slughorn condujo a todos a la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey al ver el buen estado de Rose y Scorpius los obligo a ayudarla a darles poción a sus compañeros.

Rose después de Pociones corrió irritada a Transformaciones donde los hicieron anotar complicadas reglas sobre como transformar una cerilla en una aguja, al final tenían que transformarla de acuerdo con las anotaciones, Rose logro hacerla puntiaguda y delgada y la profesora McGonagall le otorgo 5 puntos para Ravenclaw

En encantamientos los hicieron anotar los nombres de los encantamientos más importantes y sus efectos. Mientras en Historia de la Magia Rose se mantuvo atenta a cada palabra que el profesor/fantasma decía y anoto todo lo que escucho en pequeños resúmenes con lo mas importante.

Defensa contra las artes oscuras resulto ser aburrido pues el profesor Terry Boot le hizo escribir y memorizarse los magos mas importantes de la historia, Rose casi se cayo cuando oyó mencionar a su tío.

-…Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore unos de los magos mas poderosos de la historia y por supuesto Harry Potter…

Rose noto que no había mencionado por que su tío era famoso.

Después tuvieron Clases de vuelo la clase que Rose menos quería. La profesora Hooch los coloco al lado de la escoba y les dio una breve platica de cómo se monta una escoba.

-Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba –Les indico la señora Hooch- y digan "Arriba"

Rose no se molesto en decir "Arriba" y miro a todos tratar de que su escoba saltara.

-Srta. Weasley-Dijo de repente la señora Hooch- ¿Por qué no esta intentando como sus demás compañeros?

Rose contuvo las ganas de gruñir.

-Por que no se me da bien esto de volar en escoba

-¿Y por que no lo intenta?

Rose miro su escoba y extendió la mano.

-¡Arriba!

Para sorpresa de todos la escoba salto de inmediato hacia la mano de Rose, esta en cambio gruño por la actitud de la escoba.

Después de esto, la señora Hooch les enseño a montarse en la escoba sin resbalar, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla.

-Cuando suene el silbato, dan una fuerte patada-Indico la señora Hooch –Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente, Preparados tres…dos… ¡Uno!

Rose no se elevo y se quedo en la tierra mientras veía con algo de tristeza como los demás se elevaban, después recordó por que odiaba las escobas.

_Una pequeña Rose de 6 años se asomo por la esquina de la madriguera verificando que nadie la veía, corrió adonde sus primos y les dijo que sus padres se habían ido a visitar a Charlie que se había conseguido una prometida._

_James Sirius le sonrió y le dio una escoba invitándola a jugar Quiddich, Albus la condujo al claro donde jugaban Quiddich y se elevo junto a ella, Rose sonrió ante el aire que había y en un reflejo esquivo una rama de un árbol cercano, De repente detrás de los arboles salió una niña de cabello lacio y pelirrojo de 4 años de edad, con un vestido rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas; era Lily._

_-¡Eh, Lily!-Le grito Teddie-¿Quieres jugar? ¡Nos hace falta un golpeador!_

_Lily sonrió malignamente y agarro una escoba elevándose, en el suelo Victorie aventaba piedras simulando bludgers. Lily comenzó a dirigir todas las piedras hacia Rose que las esquivaba con facilidad, Rose agarro una de las piedras en el aire y la aventó fuera del alcance de Lily, sin embargo Lily se interpuso entre la piedra y le dio en la cabeza tirándola a suelo._

_-¡Lily!-Le grito Rose bajando de picada y saltando antes de llegar al suelo-¡Lily!_

_Lily estaba tendida en el suelo inconsciente y en la cabeza tenia una horrible herida, Rose comenzó a sollozar disculpándose, mientras se quitaba su frazada y se lo ponía a Lily en la cabeza para evitar una hemorragia._

_-¡ROSE!_

_Rose se paralizo al escuchar la voz, Hermione la tomo bruscamente de brazo y la obligo a mirarla, mientras sus tíos se llevaban a Lily al hospital._

_-Nunca… ¡Mírame Rose!- Le grito Hermione sacudiéndola con brusquedad- Nunca vuelvas a jugar Quiddich, Nunca._

_La Rose de 6 años bajo la mirada sollozando._

_Rose sacudió su cabeza y soltó la escoba como si fuera algo asqueroso, después de aquello nunca había vuelto a montar una escoba._

_Melissa de dirigió al comedor a la hora del recreo junto con Nelly, Liana y Rose, todas comenzaron a platicar mientras Rose con el recuerdo todavía en la mente no probo ni un bocado, tenia el estomago revuelto._

**Mmm… perdonen la tardanza pero no tenia idea de donde poner a Rose por un lado Slytherin y por el otro Ravenclaw, la puse en Ravenclaw por que no tenía mucho de Slytherin además de una pequeña personalidad ruda e insensible mi enfocacion es otra.**

**Mi hermana me dijo que la pusiera donde primero había pensado… y así lo hice.**

_**Entiendo que me odien.**_

_**Travesura realizada**_

_**Nox**_

**xD ya lo corregi…creo**


	6. Mascaras

Scorpius se quedó sentado en su cama con las manos tapando su cara en su desesperación.

Sus abuelos le habían enviado una carta, mientras más avanzaba la carta más horrible se ponía, ¿Qué había sucedido para llegar a esa situación?

Había llegado a Hogwarts hace 3 meses y pronto seria Halloween, su vida era cotidiana y bastante simple, burlas a Gryffindor y peleas con los Weasley, siempre terminaba ganando, ehhh tal vez Rose era una excepción, cuando se metía con ella solo lograba enfadar a sus profesores y ella no parecía alterarse.

Al principio era divertido molestar a Rose, pero después pareció empezar a controlar sus emociones y a ignorando, sin embargo, le seguía pareciendo interesante, en el comienzo se enfadaba con facilidad y ahora ni siquiera le alteraba.

Ese no era el punto, pero sentía como si su vida cotidiana comenzaba a desmoronarse y remplazarse por algo más preocupante. No había podido dormir muy bien después de leer la carta de sus abuelos y todos le discriminaban por ser un Malfoy.

-¿Estas despierto?

Albus pareció sorprendido al verlo despierto temprano en fin de semana, semanas atrás Albus debía de tirarle un ejemplar de Historia de La Magia para poder despertarlo.

El fingió una sonrisa y un bostezo, últimamente se había vuelto un experto en la actuación y eso era preocupante ya que eso significaba que fingía más tiempo.

-Sí, ayer me quede dormido temprano y cuando me he despertado estaba todavía amaneciendo, debería ser un crimen levantarse a estas horas.

Fantástico, una mentira más.

Albus sonrió, claro su amigo era tan idiota y despistado que no se había dado cuenta de que algo le preocupaba lo que le aliviaba, su amiga Bryanna en cambio parecía empezar a sospechar, por lo que había que tenido que inventar mentiras y sonrisas más convincentes.

No había dormido casi nada, solo quería que llegara navidad para poder llegar a casa con sus abuelos y sus padres para que le explicaran la situación en la que estaban y lo complicada que era.

-Oye Scor ¿Algo te preocupa?

Mierda.

Le habían destruido su teatrito.

-No me sucede nada, solo estoy algo intranquilo porque todavía no he empezado los pergaminos de Historia de la Magia.

Suspiro como si realmente estuviera preocupado y se recostó en su cama mirando el techo.

Se felicitó por su ingeniosa intervención.

-¡Hey! ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

Albus asintió mientras comenzaba a cambiarse.

No presto atención a sus demás compañeros de habitación que seguían dormidos profundamente.

Suspiro.

Sabía que cuando se cruzara con algún Gryffindor este le haría burla.

Básicamente su amistad con Albus había comenzado por beneficio, porque se le había ocurrido que si se hacía su mejor amigo disminuirían las burlas, por lo que le había propuesto a Bryanna ser su amigo sin decir sus verdaderas intenciones.

Y no se equivocaba, Bryanna no se había dado cuenta ni Albus que la discriminación se había reducido un 80%, pero no planeo hacerse amigo de verdad de él en verdad.

Bajo las escaleras con Albus bromeando.

Un destello pelirrojo paso corriendo en dirección el ellos.

Era Rose.

Rose se detuvo y comenzó hablar rápidamente con Albus, su cabello estaba atado como siempre; hacia atrás.

Albus la observo desconcertado después de un momento y comenzó a asentir y a verla con incredulidad como si no creyera nada.

Rose lo ignoro completamente.

-Hey Weasley, Buenos días

Aquel comentario irónico la hizo enfadarse y recomponerse casi al mismo tiempo, esa expresión…era de aparente indiferencia, pero el la reconoció.

Estaba fingiendo.

Lo veía en sus ojos azules y profundos como el mar, varias emociones le sorprendieron al reconocerlas en sus ojos, dolor, fortaleza y soledad, aquellas escondidas a la vista de todos y comprendió.

Porque Rose parecía no molestarse cuando en verdad estaba a punto de golpearlo, porque tenía la cara inexpresiva cuando los demás la ofendían, la razones de su comportamiento.

Tuvo curiosidad.

Si siempre estuvo fingiendo ¿Cómo era en realidad?

-Hey Scor hay que ir al comedor

Albus interrumpió sus pensamientos con ese comentario y el asintió mientras su amigo se alejaba.

Se acercó a Rose y enarco una ceja al ver que esta le miraba con desconfianza.

-¿Con que fingiendo, eh Weasley?

Ella se sobresaltó y él se alejó despreocupadamente alcanzando a Albus que no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia a su lado, volteo a mirar a Rose y sonrió al verla desconcertada.

**Quizá algunos se pregunte ¿Que? Si bueno alguno de ustedes pensaran un final ovio sobre mi fic pero todavía queda mucho camino de lo que quiero escribir, no se preocupen mis queridos lectores pronto verán que rumbo quiero llegar con mi fic, y por cierto ¡Perdonen la tardanza! Lo lamento pero estuve un tanto ocupada, pero no se preocupen tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible lo que pasa es que olvide mi contraseña de mi cuenta D:**

**Nos leemos **

**Sakura (Si si si yase)**


	7. confusion

Rose no podía dormir.

Estaba bajo sus sabanas y temblaba, cuando era pequeña había tenido una experiencia desagradable con los rayos, realmente siempre había pensado que tenerle fobia a los rayos era algo estúpido e irónico, sin embargo no solo el pensarlo le aliviaría el miedo y lo sabía.

A fuera cayo otro rayo.

Ella se sobresaltó por milésima vez aferrándose a sí misma, fuera de la ventana caía una tormenta, las sombras de los arboles parecían danzar en las paredes del castillo, Rose por una milésima de segundo se preguntó cómo se vería la sala común de Slytherin, y al instante se arrepintió, casi amanecía y la tormenta no menguaba lo que la traía loca, aparte pensar en el rubio no le ayudaba a mejorar su estado de humor. Después del encuentro en el pasillo y cuando la dejo desconcertada se preguntó si realmente él se habría dado cuenta y no estaría bromeando, pero su expresión no le dejaba pensar en ello ya que aparte de parecer burlón no parecía estar bromeando.

Su despertador comenzó a sonar y ella lo apago de inmediato, se levantó temblorosamente y se vistió para otro insufrible día de clases, al principio estaba muy contenta con sus compañeros y todo, pero al pasar el tiempo un grupo de Gryffindors comenzó a molestarla, estaba conformado por Zaira Thomas, Madison Cornet, Iris Greis, Dylan Morger y Damián Anders, eran de primero y siempre la molestaban, sus primos habían dejado de hablarle y no le defendían, realmente no le sorprendió a si que se las arreglo a solas.

Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que los Slytherin tenían razones para odiar a los Gryffindors.

-¿Rose?

Melissa se había despertado cuando ella había cruzado la habitación para bajar a el comedor, Rose se sorprendió al verla despierta, siempre era la última que se despertaba.

-Buenos días, Melissa-Saludo Rose formalmente

Melissa rodo los ojos.

-No seas anticuada Rose

A Rose le ofendió el comentario pero no lo demostró

_Vete a la mierda- _susurro una voz en su mente

Melissa bostezo y se volvió a recostar.

-Solo 5 minutos más…

Rose la miro y se volvió a sobresaltar al escuchar un trueno.

-Merlín, esto no me puede suceder-susurro bajando las escaleras con sus cosas en su mochila, al parecer al destino le gustaba jugar en su contra

Bajo las escaleras hacia la sala común temblando, no quería que la vieran como una débil así que se tragó su miedo y camino hacia el gran comedor, no había casi nadie en Ravenclaw solo unos pocos de tercero y quinto año se encontraban sentados.

Rose observo a unos Slytherins peleándose por líos amoríos, no pudo evitar bufar, a veces había gente tan estúpida…

-Eh, Weasley

Rose miro con antipatía al rubio oji-gris, le tenía desconfianza ya que solo él había detectado un atisbo de la verdad, son embargo estaba ahí frente a ella pacíficamente con una burlona sonrisa pintada el rostro, se preguntó qué pasaría por su mente.

-Potter estaba peleando, es tu primo ¿cierto?

Rose le miro con mala cara, se levantó de un salto y salió del comedor corriendo en busca de su primo, la voz de Scorpius la detuvo.

-Ni siquiera sabes donde esta

Ella se mantuvo de espalda sintiendo como comenzaba a ruborizarse, se volteo y volvió caminando fingiendo indiferencia hacia su punto de inicio, se detuvo ante el rubio hirviendo de enojo, no sabía por que actuaba así.

-Bien, ¿Dónde está?

Scorpius rio al verla actuar nerviosamente.

-En el despacho de la directora ¿Dónde más? Después de todo Potter se peleó frente a ella

Rose dio medio vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el despacho de la directora, no sabía que había sucedido pero debía de ayudar a su primo, se detuvo al ver a la directora en medio de un pasillo regañando a su primo y Dylan.

Se escondió en la esquina del pasillo y procedió a espiar. Al parecer Albus la había defendido después de que Dylan se hubiera burlado de ella, aquello la hizo sonreír levemente, por lo menos tenia a Albus de su parte y al parecer era el único de sus primos que no le había retirado la palabra después de quedar en Ravenclaw, una idea le cruzo por su cabeza; a lo mejor a Albus también le habían retirado la palabra y pasaba lo mismo que ella, se sintió egoísta.

Todos esos pensamientos inundaron su cabeza y cuando reacciono ya se habían marchado.

Camino un tramo del pasillo hacia el comedor y paralizo al ver conversando a Zaira, Iris y Madison , aquello no terminaría bien.

**Asdasdasd lo siento, D: Sé que no muchos siguen este fic y los que si le pido perdón, no hay escusas solo me dio flojera, además me obsesione con varias cosas (Yaoi) y a demás vinieron las evaluaciones y mi lap se descompuso, y cuando se arreglo se me dio por ver Karneval y… asdasdasdasd perdonen **


End file.
